


Leather Car Seats

by Goblinbrigade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Noctis Lucis Caelum, Bisexual Prompto Argentum, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Just bros being bros, M/M, Noctis not-so-secretly loves it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompto is loud, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Inexperience, a bit of miscommunication, guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblinbrigade/pseuds/Goblinbrigade
Summary: Noct and Prompto get it on in the back seat of the Regalia.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Leather Car Seats

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that I've posted four fanfics in three days but I'm sick and physically can't sleep. Anyway here's some smut.

Lips pressed together to quiet their soft sighs; bodies wrapped around one another as if attempting to merge together into one. Prompto’s back is flat against the car seat, hands pressed into the soft black hair of the young man above him. His needy little moans are smothered by lips, teeth and tongues clacking together almost desperately. Maybe it is a little bit desperate, but it’s hastier, rushing before their companions return.

Noctis pulls at Prompto’s tight trousers, grunting in irritation as the button refuses to come undone. His pants are far too constricting as it is, his cock straining with little to no room to breathe. It takes every last ounce of self-control not to just rut against the blond for release, letting out a sigh of relief once Prompto’s fly is finally undone.

“Come on,” Prompto says insistently, impatiently, fingers scrunching into Noctis’ hair. He’s not entirely sure how he’d deal with Ignis and Gladio returning earlier than expected—sure, they just went on a hunt together but what if they forgot something, what if they finish really quickly, what if—Noctis nips at his bottom lip and that’s enough of a distraction.

Pulling away with a satisfied little grin, Noct considers Prompto for a moment. He’s on his back before him, blue eyes dazed and freckled cheeks flushed as he simply pouts. He licks his lips. Adorable. Before the young man can reach out and bring him back in—as tempting as that is—Noct busies himself with Prompto’s boxers, slipping them down to reveal that which he seeks.

 _Gods_ , yes.

Noct doesn’t hesitate to press his fingers against the hot desire of the other man, gently stroking a long line up to the head of his cock before wrapping his hand around it with a sigh. He watches with mirth as Prompto sucks in his bottom lip, back arching and fists balling into his shirt as he struggles to maintain some sense of decorum. The anxious idiot, it’s not as if they’re in the streets of Lestallum. It’s a parking space on the side of the road for Six’s sake.

He supposes that nervousness will fade with time. He’ll make it so.

With a soft hum, he considers the length for a moment, pressing his thumb against the sensitive flesh only to receive a squirming boyfriend in response. Prompto’s fingers have found their place at his mouth, covering it in case he’s too loud. It could be cute, it’s also a little annoying.

“No one’s gonna notice us,” Noct murmurs as he gives the man’s desire a little tug. Prompto simply gives him a frown through the gasp.

“You don’t know that!”

Noct can only shrug in response. True, he can’t, but it’s unlikely given their location. “Just relax, dude. Unless you want to stop?” Prompto goes wide-eyed and violently shakes his head.

“If you stop I’m never touching your dick again,” He threatens, lips turning into a frown that’s almost endearing. Noct can only roll his eyes. An empty threat and his best friend knows it. He simply grins in return. Knowing his bluff is called, Prompto huffs, “Fine. I won’t touch your dick for _at least_ a week and a half.”

“Like you could control yourself for that long,” Noct teases, but he certainly isn’t willing to risk it.

“I could…” But the protest on Prompto’s tongue is drowned out by his own soft groan, eyes slipping closed with bliss as the other young man wastes no time in pressing his lips to the sensitive head of his cock. “Dude—Noct…” Prompto sighs, hands flying to dark hair and pulling as if to stop his lips from wrapping around the sensitive heat in his hands. Noctis knows better; Prompto can be demanding when he wants to be.

Neither of them are entirely sure what they’re doing. They’ve fucked around a few times when they could; made-out while the others were sleeping, had a few hand jobs in the bathroom stalls of a gas station, but they haven’t done much more than that. There is just never the time.

And so Prompto’s cock on Noctis’ tongue is entirely new. It’s a bit of a stretch, the salty taste of skin an odd experience and he almost forgets he has to be wary of his teeth. He isn’t entirely sold on it, but the gasps and sighs and _moans_ that manage to push past Prompto’s lips is enough to convince him that _maybe_ it is a little bit worth it. As if to remind the man to control himself, he rubs his thumb gently over the bony skin of Prompto’s hip, stroking up his side while the other hand wraps around the base and squeezes.

“Shit!” Prompto all but squeals, his thighs clamping down on Noct’s ears as he sinks gradually lower. It almost brings a chuckle rumbling through his chest, but a moment of pride soon gives way to a choking cough as the stiff length hits the back of his throat. Noct has to pull off with a gag, coughing into the other man’s thigh, who is snorting with laughter. “You sure aren’t the king of sucking dick!” Prompto grins, earning him a light slap to the hip as Noct sticks his tongue out with distaste.

“Do you want to cum or not?” Noct wheezes, feeling his cheeks flush. Next time, he decides, _Prompto’s_ the one sucking _his_ dick.

“Depends, can you even make me?” Prompto challenges with a grin, but it falters as Noctis’ fist tightens around the base of his cock. Giving him a few strokes, it coaxes a groan from his throat. “Fine, fine. Just… _please_ hurry it up.”

That’s better. Begging is always so much better. Peppering the head with a few light kisses, Noct simply allows his tongue to glide across the soft flesh. Even going so far as to nip a little, he can’t help but revel in how increasingly vocal Prompto is becoming. Not that he’d ever admit that. “Shut up dude,” He adds for good measure.

“Mm… You love it—fuck!” Prompto’s ribbing is cut off by a curse, and then another, hands pushing down and practically kneading into Noct’s hair as he quivers underneath him. His leg is twitching, his hips canting into Noctis’ mouth as if to search for more friction. With a curious little hum, he considers the blond for but a moment before wrapping his lips around that cock of his once more. He did always wonder what cum tasted like. “Fuck, Noct. Slow down dude, I wanna—” But it’s too late and by the time Noct has realised Prompto has something to say he can only gag as the far-too-salty taste of the blond’s spend is shot into his mouth. It takes everything within him not to spit it out on the seat next to him, his mind going blank as he surges backward and processes the thick liquid dripping down his chin.

Prompto is boneless beneath him, a grimace marring his expression as he pants and gasps for breath. Noctis watches a bead of sweat make its way down the side of his neck, dripping onto the leather of the seat he’s splayed across. It’s only as he’s wiping the excess cum from his lips and chin, and swallowing, does he realise how painfully hard he is. With his own sort of wince, Noctis fixes Prompto’s pants back in place, makes sure he’s still alive, before unzipping his fly and getting to work.

He’s already close when Prompto manages to drag himself up and over to Noct, plopping into his lap and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Let me,” He mumbles tiredly, like he doesn’t fully know where he is or what he’s doing. Noctis simply kisses his cheek, hands finding his hips and rubbing at the skin as the other man takes over.

He doesn’t last long, his grunts smothered by a pair of clumsy lips and a tongue that probes into his mouth to taste what still lingers. It’s only once they’ve collapsed back down together, tired but at the very least satisfied, that they realise the car smells of musk and sex. Prompto visibly pales.

“We need to air the car out.”


End file.
